Lily Mason and the mask
by dec181985
Summary: Lily Mason is just learning to crawl when her mom Isabella and her dad Abraham move to a new town. When they get to the house she went crawling around the house where she sees an open door leading outside. While outside, she finds a wooden mask blocking a crawl space to the inside and when no ones looking she puts in on.
1. A New Way of Life

Our story begins with a man named Abraham Mason, his wife Isabella and their daughter Lily.

Lily was just learning to crawl when her parents decided to move into a new town.

Once there, they let Lily crawl around the house.

Not knowing there was an open door that lead to the backyard, Abraham and Isabella brought their stuff inside.

While in the backyard, Lily found a secret crawl space that led to the inside of the house.

When she got to the end of the crawl space, she saw a glowing green object blocking the way in.

Lily grabbed the it and headed back outside to see what it was.

When she saw it was nothing but a green wooden mask,she turned it around to look at the inside.

When she saw it glow again, she put her head inside of the mask.

The mask jumped off the ground and onto her face causing her to spin around the house in a tornado, knocking everything over in her path.

When she stopped spinning, she had on a light blue bathing suit like Sena Kashiwazaki from the Haganai series, her blonde hair was longer and had a blue butterfly clip in it.

"Gaah, Gaah, Goo, Goo!" Lily said, feeling happiness all over.

Then she said something not heard coming from a baby's mouth.

"Smokin'!" she said, as she crawled to a mirror on the ground and looked at her reflection.

Then, she went off to have some fun.


	2. Lilys fun time

When we return to Lily, she is walking into the house.

When Abraham and Isabella looked at her with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Lily what happened to your face?" Abraham said.

"Well, I found this mask when I found a crawl space when I was outside. I also found a crawl space leading to the inside. The mask was blocking it so I headed outside and the next thing I know I put it on," Lily said, saying more words than a month year  
old should say.

This caused Abraham to faint.

"Momma why did Dadda fall down?" Lily said.

At the moment, Isabella fainted and Lily went outside to explore the city.

While in the city, a nurse saw Lily and wanted to know how she could walk and talk when she was only a month old.

" I got to know how she's using that much power," the nurse said, laughing an evil laugh.

It was obvious that the nurse wanted those powers for her own.

"I'll get those powers or my name isn't Mary Bupkiss," the nurse said, laughing another evil laugh.

When she got home, she grabbed her face and pulled off the mask.

"Momma, Dadda what's going on?" Lily asked, not knowing what the mask did to her.

"You can talk," Isabella said, with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, I guess after I put on the mask, I learned to walk and talk," Lily said.

"You can walk, too. That's great!" Abraham said, smiling at his daughter.

"Yeah and we never had to teach her how!" Isabella said.

"Let's test her knowledge," Abraham suggested.

"Okay," Isabella agreed.

"Lily, how old is your mom and how old is your dad?" Abraham said.

"Momma's 29 and Dadda's 31," Lily said.

Seeing her parents smile, made her happy that they were not freaked out by her talking.

"Okay, Lilly where'd you put the mask?" Isabella asked, wanting to wear it.

"I put it in my crib," Lily told her.

Isabella grabbed the mask out of the crib and brought it close to her face.

The mask started to suck her face causing her to pull it away.

"Maybe, I don't want to try it on," Isabella said, thinking it over in her mind.

Just then, the mask started to glow causing Isabella to bring it to her face again.

This time it jumped out of her hands and latched onto her face causing her body to spin around in a tornado.

When she stopped spinning, we find a new and improved Isabella.

Isabella's red hair was longer than before, her whole face was a bright green color.

She had the same outfit that Yukari Sakuragi wore in Another.

When Lily saw Isabella, her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Wow, Momma,you look hot!" Lily said, liking her mom's new look.

Thank you, sweetie, and what do you think Abraham?" Isabella asked her husband.

Abraham started to run but Isabella stopped him.

"Don't tease me, Abraham, I want another baby!" Isabella told him.

Abraham didn't know how he was going to get out of this one.


	3. Isabellas coming to town

When we return to Abraham and Isabella, he looks at her funny.

"Another baby, it's too soon!" Abraham told her.

"You're right, I forgot!" Isabella said, remembering that they still had Lily.

Then, Isabella decided to have a night on the town.

"Hey, baby, can you watch Lily for me. You're such a sweet heart," Isabella said.

Before Abraham could say no, Isabella had all left.

As she was outside, she decided to go to the mall to buy some new outfits.

After buying all the outfits in her size, she headed back to her house.

Then, she put the outfits in the closet and went back outside.

When she was outside, she decided to go to the zoo.

When the animals saw her green face, they all hid from sight.

"Where did all the animals go, this is a ripoff." Isabella said outraged.

She then headed home.

When she was heading home, it started to rain.

She walked in the house with mud on her shoes.

Meanwhile, at the police station, the sheriff heard about a green faced lady who was frightening all the animals at the zoo and went to investigate.

When she got there, she saw muddy footprints and decided to follow them.

When she got to Isabella's place, she knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.


	4. The masked sheriff

"When she heard a knock at the door, Isabella grabbed her face and pulled off the mask.

Just then, Lily answered the door.

"I'm Sheriff Madison Dukesburry, is your mother or father home?" the sheriff asked.

"Both Momma and Dadda are home," Lily told her.

"What's your name?" Sheriff Dukesburry asked.

"My name is Lily, it's very nice to meet you," Lily told her.

Just then, Isabella came into the room carrying the mask.

Sheriff Dukesburry told Isabella to give her the mask.

Hesitating, Isabella gave her the mask.

Sheriff Dukesburry didn't know why but when she first saw the mask she wanted to put it on.

Taking her chance, she brought the mask to her face.

The mask made a sucking sound and she pulled it away.

"What was that?" Sheriff Dukesburry asked.

Just then, the mask started to glow causing her to bring it to her face again.

The mask jumped out of her hands and latched onto her face causing her body to spin around in a tornado.

When the tornado stopped, we find a new and improved Sheriff Dukesburry.

Her blonde hair was longer, and her face was now a bright green color.

She had on the same outfit Kureha Suzuka wore in Tokko.

She then went into the bathroom to look in the bathroom mirror so she could see her reflection.

"Smokin'!" she said, admiring her new look.

After looking at herself, she went over to Lily and kissed her on the cheek.

Isabella turned on the TV and saw someone trying to rob the bank.

Before leaving, she gave Lily another kiss on the cheek.

"How old are you?" Sheriff Dukesburry asked her.

"I'm a month old. When I put on the mask, I learned how to walk and talk," Lily told her.

Then, Sheriff Dukesburry gave her another kiss on the cheek before going to the bank.

"I think I'm in love," Lily said.

"Lily, she's old enough to be your mother," Isabella said.

"So, she's hot," Lily told her.

"Lily, you're not old enough to be in love or to think anyone's hot," Abraham said.

After saving the bank from getting robbed from the evil nurse, she went home to build a machine of some kind.

"This machine will make Lily older, then me and her can be together forever," she said, heading back to Lily's house.

When her parents were asleep, Lily went outside.

When Sheriff Dukesburry saw Lily, she picked her up and took her to the machine.

After getting there, she put Lily in the machine and turned it on.

A bunch of smoke came out while Lily was in the machine.

When the smoke cleared, Lily was much older.

Lily was wearing the same outfit Sakura Haruno wore in Wandaba Style.

"Lily, you look hot," Sheriff Dukesburry said.

"So do you, Sheriff Dukesburry," Lily told her.

"Please, Lily, call me Madison," she said.

"Okay, so do you, Madison," Lily said.

Just then, they looked at each other and smiled.

Then, Lily grabbed Sheriff Dukesburry and kissed her right on the lips.

"I love you, Lily," Sheriff Dukesburry told her.

" I love you, too, Madison," Lily told her.

Then, Lily and Sheriff kicked the machine causing it to blow up.

Before it blew up, Sheriff Dukesburry grabbed Lily and went straight to the police station.

While there, they climbed into one of the beds and fell asleep.

While they were asleep, the mask came off and the evil nurse grabbed it. 


	5. The masked nurse

When we return to Lily and Sheriff Dukesburry, we see Nurse Bupkiss raising the mask to her face.

Once the mask touched her skin, it made a sucking sound, but she didn't pull it away.

The mask latched onto her face causingher body start spinning around in a tornado.

When the tornado stopped, we find a new and improvedNurse Bupkiss.

Nurse Bupkiss's hair was longer, she has muscles,a green monster face with red eyes, sharp teeth and snake tongue.

She is wearing the same outfit as Rambo carrying a shot gun in her right hand.

Once Sheriff Dukesburry wakes up, she teachesfor hergun but Nurse Bupkiss shot her three times in the chest causing Lily to wake up.

When Lily saw Sheriff Dukesburry go down, she reaches for the sheriff's gun, but Nurse Bupkiss was already gone.

"Don't worry,Lily, I was wearing a bulletproof vest," Sheriff Dukesburry said.

Just then, the mayor walked in and saw the damage.

There was ahole in the wall and the prison bars were bent.

When the mayor saw Sheriff Dukesburry and Lily, he was outraged.

"Sheriff Dukesburry, hand me your badgeand your gun," the mayor said.

"What, why?" Sheriff Dukesburry asked.

"You're fired!" the mayor said.

"But Mayor Arbuckle, it wasn't my fault," the now ex sheriff said.

"Then who's fault was it?" the angry mayor asked.

"It was mine," Lily said.

"I see, but you're still fired," Mayor Arbuckle said, turning from Lily to Madison.

"Well, what do we do now?" Madison asked.

"We need to find a way to get the mask back," Lily said.

"But how?" Madison asked.

Meanwhile, Nurse Bupkiss was heading back to the jail.

When she saw Mayor Arbuckle, she shot him three times in the head causing him to die.

Lily and Madison heard gunshots, and headed back to the jail tofound Mayor Arbuckle dead.

When Lily saw Nurse Bupkiss, she was trying to find a way to get the mask back.


	6. The nurses unmasking

When we return to Lily and Madison, we find them trying to find a way to unmask the evil nurse.

Then, they suddenly got an idea.

"Okay, Madison you distract her and I'll sneak up behind her and take off the mask," Lily said.

"Okay, Lily, good plan," Madison said.

Madison ran in front of the nurse, and started mocking her.

"I bet you can't catch me," Madison said.

Madison started running until a cage fell down on her trapping her.

"Okay, Lily now," she said.

Lily snuck up from behind her, grabbed her face and pulled the mask off.

After Lily pulled off the mask and started to run.

She lost her footing and fell face first into the mask.

Lily's body started spinning around in a tornado causing everything in her way to fall over.

When the tornado stopped, we find a new and improved Lily.

Lily's hair was in pigtails, her face was now a lime green color.

She was wearing the same outfit as Sakura Haruno from the Naruto series.

Just then, the nurse grabbed Madison and pulled out a knife.

"Give me the mask or I'll kill your girlfriend," Nurse Bupkiss said.

"What are you going to kill her with, that banana,"

Lily asked.

Suddenly, the knife in Nurse Bupkiss's hand turned into a banana.

She started to run, and the cage fell on top of her, trapping her so she could not escape.

Lily grabbed Madison to her parents house.

Once there, Lily took off the mask and hid in the bushes while Madison knocked on the door.

"Sheriff Dukesburry, have you found Lily?" Isabella asked.

"Well, there's someone I want you to meet," Madison said.

Lily came out from behind the bushes so Isabella could see her.

"Hello Momma, it's me, Lily," Lily said.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Isabella asked.

"Look at her face," Madison said.

Isabella took a closer look and recognized her daughter's face.

"Lily, it really is you," Isabella said.

"Yes, Momma, it really is," Lily said.

"But how?" Isabella asked.

"When I was wearing the mask, I built some kind of machine that made Lily older," Madison said.

"Can you change her back?" Isabella asked.

"I'll have to put on the mask again, and build another time machine to change her back," Madison said.

"Lily, what do you want, I'll let you decide," Isabella said.

"I want to be with Madison," Lily said.

"Well, I'll let you be with Sheriff Dukesburry, then," Isabella said.

"It's just Madison, now. I got fired!" Madison told her.

"How come?" Isabella asked.

Just then, the nurse came out of house carrying a knife after killing Abraham.

"Because of me," Nurse Bupkiss said.

"I know you, you were on the news," Isabella said.

Just then, Lily saw the knife and noticed the blood on it.

"What did you do? Where's Dadda?" Lily asked.

"I killed him, and if you don't give me the mask, I'll kill your mother, too," Nurse Bupkiss said.

Lily handed Nurse Bupkiss the mask, but Isabella knocked it out of her hands causing it to fly out of her hands.

Isabella made a grab for it, but it slipped out of her hands and landed right on her face causing another transformation to take place.


	7. Isabella dies at the end of this chapter

When we return to Lily and Madison, we see them watching Isabella spinning around in a tornado.

When the tornado stops, we find a new and improved Isabella.

Isabella's head is a bright green color.

She has on the same outfit as Olivia Moore from iZombie, and she can see people's memories just by touching them.

The nurse tried to grab her face, but Isabella grabbed her arm.

"So you not only killed my husband you killed a police officer, too," Isabella said.

Suddenly a cage fell on top of Lily and Madison trapping them.

Nurse Bupkiss hopped on the cage and started jumping up and down on it causing it to start smashing down on Lily and Madison.

"Stop it," Isabella said.

"I'll stop if you give me the mask," Nurse Bupkiss said.

Then, Isabella took off the mask and opened the cage.

Just as Isabella was about to hug her daughter, she got shot in the back three times.

"Momma, no, don't leave me, I need you," Lily said.

"I'll always be with you, but I'm going to see your father again, so be happy about that," Isabella said.

Those were Isabella's last words.

"Momma, please wake up, please Momma," Lily said.

Nurse Bupkiss went to pull on the mask but Madison kicked it out of her hands causing it to fall to the ground and break in half.

Madison picked up both halves and walked over to Lily, who was still mourning the loss of her mother.


	8. Nurse Bupkiss vs the two half masks

After Lily got up from crying over the loss of her mother, her and Madison each put on a half of the mask.

Then, their bodies started spinning around in tornadoes, knocking what was ever in their path over.

When the tornadoes stop, we see new improved versions of Lily and Madison.

Lily's got on a dress which has white on one side and black on the other.

Madison's go on a kimono that has pink on one side and wine on the other.

Just then, they head toward the nurse to get some payback.

The nurse ran off and none of them could find her.

"We have to find her and pay her back for what she did to my momma," Lily and her other half said at the same time.

"I agree, we have to stop her," Madison and her other half said at the same time.

"I'm right above you," Nurse Bupkiss said.

Then, she grabbed both of their faces with both hands and took bothhalves of the mask offand put one on.

After she stopped spinning, she was wearing a nurse's outfit that was half pink and half white.

Then, she builta cloning device and made a clone of herself.

"Here put this on," she said to her clone.

"Alright, Mary," the clone said.

The clone jammed the other half of the mask on her face and started spinning around in a tornado, knocking almost everything over.

When the tornado stopped, we see a new and improved clone.

She was wearing a nurses outfit that was half angel blue and half white.

The nurse and her clone looked at Lily and Madison as they started chasing afterthem.

"Now what do we do?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, I just don't know," Madison said.

After that, the nurse and her clone were catching up to them.

Lily and Madison had no idea what to do next.


	9. Masked Madison returns

When we return to Lily and Madison, we see them trying to find a way to get the half masks off Nurse Bupkiss and her clone.

Then, suddenly they got an idea.

Nurse Bupkiss was trying to figure out a name for her clone.

"Since my name is Mary, I'll call you Yram, which is my name spelled backwards," Nurse Bupkiss said.

"I like it, I like it a lot, EsrunYram Ssikpub," the clone said.

While they were talking, Madison and Lily grabbed Nurse Bupkiss and Esrun Ssikpub.

Then, they grabbed the nurse's and her clone's faces and tugged both halves of the mask until they came off.

After that, Lily and Madison put the two halves together.

"We have to get rid of this thing before anyone wears it," Lily said.

"You're right," Madison agreed.

Just then, the mask flew out Lily's hands.

Madison made a dive for it, but the mask landed right on her face causing her body to spin around in another tornado.

When the tornado stops, we find a new and improved Madison.

Madison was wearing the same outfit as Batgirl except for the mask, because her head was a brightgreen color.

She found a mirror and looked at her reflection.

"Smokin'! It feels so good to be back," Madison said.

"Madison, please take off that mask," Lily pleaded.

"No, never again," Madison told her.

Then she went zipping around the whole town.

Lily decided to go after her and try to get the mask off. 


	10. How it all ended

When we return to Lily, we find her trying to keep up with Madison.

Meanwhile, Nurse Bupkiss and Esrun Ssikpub are following Madison too.

When they catch up with her, Esrun Ssikpub grabs Madison's face and rips off the mask.

The mask went flying through the air.

Esrun Ssikpub made a grab for it, but it flew out of her hands and landed right on her face causing her body to spin around in a tornado, destroying everything in her path.

When the tornado stops, we find a new and improved Esrun Ssikpub.

Esrun Ssikpub's hair was longer, her head was was a bright green color.

She was wearing the same outfit as Catwoman with claws and everything.

She pulls out a mirror and looks at her reflection.

"Smokin'! Now to destroy someone," Esrun Ssikpub said.

Just then, a bunch of police officers show up and start shooting at her.

Esrun Ssikpub uses her cat-like claws to destroy every single one of them.

Madison sneaks up behind her and pulls off the mask.

After that, another bunch of police officers show up and arrest both Nurse Bupkiss and her clone.

Lily and Madison find a bridge and Madison hands Lily the mask and threw it in the river.

Then, they head home.

What Lily didn't know is that mask she threw in the river was a fake and Madison still had the mask.

Madison decided she didn't have enough fun with it yet.

The End  
For now


End file.
